Hak x Yona
by belledonna421
Summary: Something is happening between Ex-general Son Hak and Princess Yona. Will they finally be able to express their love for each other? Warning lots of Fluff and Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This is currently a work in progress. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve please let me know. Enjoy the read. ;)

Edit: Some words and grammar.

* * *

The Dragons and Yoon had begun to notice something odd about the Princess. The lingering looks, the blushing embarrassment and sudden shifts in behavior around a certain thunder beast. Jea-ha felt the need to do something about it.

They were all sitting around the campfire Hak had left to search for more firewood and check Yoon's traps for game.

Jea-ha sidled up to the princess. "When a woman loves a man there is something they do-" Kija quickly smacked Jea-ha in the face.

"You will not speak to the princess of these things!" He yelled blushing.

"No wait Kija, Please Jea-ha I want to.. to know. I want to know more!"

"Well if you want practice I am at your disposal!"

"What no! That's not what I meant I want to be strong, like Hak, so that he will acknowledge me as his equal. I just...don't know how to...to...show him. I can't stop thinking about him but he's always teasing me then doing weird things that make me feel...until my heart...hurts..." she quietly trailed off.

The dragons looked at her with understanding.

"Yes the thunder beast is quite a mystery." sighed Jea-ha. His own heart twinging for what the princess was feeling.

"Miss is very strong." said Zeno holding her hand reassuringly.

"But you are not equals. You will always be our master and us your servants." Kija said with conviction.

Yona turned to look at the handsome white dragon. "But you beautiful dragons are not my servants. You are my friends and one day. One day when I am strong enough I will set Hak free to do as he pleases. Maybe then he will acknowledge me!" Yona stated firmly.

"Do as he pleases, hmmm, Yona dear. How interesting that will be." smirked Jea-ha leaning back. Yona looked at him curiously. _She seems to be picking up on a lot more of my innuendo lately_ thought Jea-ha.

Yoon touched Yona's shoulder. "You show him everyday how strong you are Yona. Don't doubt the Thunder Beast knows you are strong."

"You really think so Yoon?! I want to become even stronger." She stated.

Yoon's face creased with worry and he asked. "What do you think he will do when you release him? Will he go back to Fuuga? Would you follow him...?"

Yona paused in thought. She whispered quietly "...I would follow him anywhere." She leapt up to follow Hak into the woods.

* * *

Hak smirked as he heard her small feet rustle the undergrowth. "Princess you are going to need to work on your sneaking. Especially in the woods."

Yona came out from behind a tree pouting. "I _am_ working on my sneaking. I need a better teacher than you."

"What! I am an excellent teacher if you don't like it you should get lessons from Shin-ah. He can sneak up on just about anything." _So Creepy..._

Hak continued looking for easy pickings of firewood. Less work the better.

"Hak!"

He turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Is there something you wanted Princess? Are you feeling alright?" He faced her fully and placed his hand on her forehead.

She pushed his hand away. Fiercely looking into his face she announced.

"I want to be strong enough that you acknowledge me!"

Hak cocked his head. _Did she want more praise for her hard work?_

"I want you to be free." She continued.

"I want to release you from your obligation to my father. I want you no longer burdened with being my body guard, my shield." Yona stated, tears welling in her eyes as she willfully held them at bay.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for?" He yelled. She hollered back.

"I want you to be free Hak!

...But I...I am so selfish. I cannot seem to command you to leave my side. Even for your own happiness. I...could not bear it."

She knelt down on one knee and a tear slid down her cheek as she continued to stare him down.

"So I release you from your bonds and ask that you take me as your servant! I will swear my fealty to you Son Hak, Thunder Beast of Kouka! To protect you and follow you until I am strong enough to stand as your equal!"

Shocked Hak stared at the princess his heart beat pounding in his head.

Hak moved his hand to cover his face. "You silly princess." He chuckled kneeling, pulling her close and tucking her to his chest. "There really is something wrong with your head. What could I do with such a useless servant anyhow? Can't even play the harp..."

A muffled protest from Yona as she repositioned her head looking up into Hak's face. "What can I do to convince you? How very precious you are to me." She brought her fingers to his chin. "I don't want you to die in my service." She pleaded.

"So you plan to die in my service?" He asked incredulously. "Or what is it Princess? Don't you know what masters do with their female servants? eh?" Hak tried to banter like they normally do to dispel the tension that was building. She stared at him unwavering. Her gaze shook his resolve to always remember his station. He wished to place his lips to her brow, her cheeks, her lips, every inch of her body.

This feeling starting in his gut and traveling up his spine. He wanted more. More of those violet defiant eyes staring him down. Daring him. Never had he been challenged to a fight he could not conquer but this... this was completely different than warfare. It excited him in a completely different way. How do you fight something you cannot capture or kill. None of his instincts, no training could tell him how to win this one. _What did winning even mean in this situation?_ Sudden thoughts of ravishing his princess blazed through his tortured mind.

"Princess..." he sighed closing his eyes trying to adjust his resolve. Reminding himself who she was. King Il's daughter. He is a bodyguard never a suitor no matter her recent declaration. He was an orphan raised to be a fighter. Not a suitable candidate to court a royal princess.

"Hak?"

His body so close to hers, she could smell him all around her clouding her senses making her want to ...do something...wanting to show him. To be his equal in all things. She leaned forward placing her lips on his.

The softest touch. So light he wasn't sure it was happening. Then she was pulling away. Haks eyes opened quickly staring at this woman who could cause him to feel so strange. So unlike himself. So unsure of how to act and what to do. So oblivious to his want of her. Could she possibly reciprocate?

Her eyes were partly closed staring at his parted lips. Her heart almost beating out of her chest.

Her violet eyes opened looking up at him imploringly. He stroked her cheek slipping his fingers into her red hair causing a small whimper to slip out of her mouth. Her cheeks blossomed a beautiful red. She gasped at her own reaction to his touch.

Heart pounding she slipped from his arms and dashed into the woodlands.

"Uh... what? Princess?" With the princess vanishing so suddenly Hak was left questioning his sanity. _Did I really just hallucinate being kissed by the princess?_ He was losing his mind. He went to pick up the wood he had dropped. Muttering to himself.

* * *

Yona ran until she tripped landing by a mossy boulder. She gathered herself together and sat hugging her legs to her chest. Her breath coming in shallow and labored from running and before with what had happened with Hak. What _had happened_ with Hak? She touched her fingertips to her lips remembering how he felt holding her close. The same yet so different. How his lips had brushed hers. _That did not go as I planned at all._ Why? Why did she have to make it weird? She kissed him. She _kissed_ Hak!

She shook her head and slapped her cheeks. She was stronger than this. These feelings. So different from what she felt for Soo-won yet familiar enough she couldn't deny what they were. She wanted Hak. She needed to see him again. To talk to him about what she had tried to say. Her vow would not go unheeded. She would corner him again and make him accept. No getting lost in his blue eyes this time or his warm embrace or how his lips part in that way that makes her want to... She slapped her cheeks again!

"Oh boy."

She had thought she'd had it bad with Soo-won.


	2. Chapter 2

Edit: Words and grammar stuff

* * *

Later Yona kept avoiding Hak who still believed everything to be an unrequited love hallucination. Jea-ha was not avoiding Hak.

"So I'm curious about what happened earlier? hmmm?" Jea-ha waggled his eyebrows at Hak. "Shin-ah notices quite a lot ya know. Don't you want to kiss your beloved Princess Yona again? Her lips do look so inviting."

"You go too far Ryokuryuu!" yelled Kija but Hak got to him first. Wrestling the green dragon before fully registering what had been said.

 _...Again? Did that really... happen?_

"Eeeeeh! Why would Hak..." Yona blushed furiously.

"...be..." Yona turns to look at the ground.

"...kissing... me?" She asked barely getting the last words out in a mumbled breath. Jea-ha, Shin-ah, they had seen! Why was her chest hurting so much. Her heart pounding in her ears.

Hak froze holding Jea-ha in a painful headlock and stared at the princess. A red blush creeps onto his face. _Again...kiss her again..._

Jea-ha shrugs with difficulty and smirks.

"Let's ask the Raijou why he would be kissing you, Yona dear?"

Blushing furiously Hak threw the green dragon to the ground knocking the wind from Jea-ha. He gasped in pain as the breath was driven from his lungs.

Hak placed his boot on the green dragons windpipe and loomed over him "You'd better get real quiet droopy eyes or you may no longer be able to speak..."

"Wait Stop! Don't hurt Jea-ha!" Yona cried. "He doesn't mean anything by it. I mean it's stupid to think of.. of you like... of us... I mean what..." The princess continued to stammer as her face turned a deeper burgundy.

"You're right Princess. It's stupid." Hak stepped off of Jea-ha. _It's just droopy eyes being annoying. Nothing could have happened._

"Oh ho ho!" Jea-ha says rubbing his sore neck. "The Great Raijou tamed by a beautiful woman. How interesting."

"Listen you!" Hak said as he grabbed the green dragon by his cuff.

"Didn't Yona dear just command you to heel Thunder Beast?"

"I'm going to drop you in the river."

"Only if you can catch me!" yelled Jea-ha leaping into the air. Hak barley held on to Jea-ha's coat as he flew off with him only to lose his grip and land in a tree near by.

"I am not washing any more clothes!" Yoon called after them.

"Yay! Bath time!" Clapped Zeno.

"Besides I can't command him to do anything anymore anyway." Yona muttered nudging a rock with her foot. Even if he didn't accept it at that time she would give herself to Hak. Her fear of him teasing her would not take away her resolve to tell him how she felt.

Taking a deep breath she went to find him.

* * *

He was swinging down out of a tree. His long arms holding his lithe body from a branch. Yona's breath caught as she watched him land with athletic grace.

"Enjoying the view Princess?"

"Eeh!" She tried not to notice the rushing in her ears or the warmth in her lower stomach. He was standing far too close. She took a step back. He took a step froward. She took another step and her back hit a tree. Hak stared at the Princess. She stared back with force. She would not be intimidated by him. She had come too far.

"What can I do so you will acknowledge my strength Hak?"

Hak swallowed with difficulty. That speech from earlier really happened but what about what came after? His breathing became heavier.

"Continue to live and to fight. Continue to struggle against the tyranny in this world. Take what you want and don't apologize for it." He brushed his knuckles against her hair. "That is what you can do." He whispered to her forehead avoiding those haunting eyes and thoughts of her lips on his. "You will never be my servant. How are we to be equals if I am your master Princess?"

Yona looked at the opening in Haks robe her fingertips inches from his collar bone and resting on his chest. The smell of him was intoxicating. Leaning over her, overwhelming her. She closed her eyes and took a breath focusing on the smell of the trees and woodlands.

"We can't. We can't be equals if either of us is master Hak but I want you... I want you to be free to do as you choose but I also want you with me no matter what... I mean what I want is...I want you to choose..." Yona gasped as Hak placed his head on her shoulder. His breath tickling her ear. Grabbing at her shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. Hearing her say she wanted him made pure ecstasy shoot down his spine. He wanted her too.

"If you say such things to me Princess I won't be able to stop myself." Hak warned quietly.

"Hak I hate when you tease me like that! I'm being serious." Yona huffed. It was hard to breath with him holding her so close. The way his taught muscles felt through his robes holding her. It felt so good to be held by him. She pressed her hand against his chest feeling his skin. Her left arm resting on his shoulder reaching her hand up she twisted his hair and pulled.

"Haa-aak"

He was nuzzling her neck nipping at the soft skin beneath her ear. He groaned into her hair. "Princess...Yona." He breathed into her ear. She felt goose pimples go from her neck to her toes.

Where was the resolve to protect King Ils precious only daughter. He was already teaching her to use weapons and violence. What would it hurt to take the rest of her innocence as well. "I want you too. I've always wanted you. Always." He sighed against her soft skin. Running his hand up her back his other hand rubbing her arm to take her small wrist fisting in his hair. He liked that. He liked that a lot. He opened his eyes to stare deeply into hers. Her blushing face was too cute another electric shock started at his hairline and shot straight to his gut. He was drowning in her beautiful eyes. He leaned away from Yona breathing heavily. "I've gone too far haven't I?"

The discomfort in his pants told him what poor self control he had left.

"No. I think...I...I love you Hak." Yona declared out of breath. Brilliant violet eyes implored his. She was still holding his robes wrapped in her small fists she pulled him down. With no resistance left he let her.

She stopped short unsure of what she was doing. She brought her face as close to his as their height would allow. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and brought his lips to hers. He pressed against her lips slowly not wanting to frighten her with his passion. He gently kissed her mouth, the corner of her mouth then her jawline. Moving slowly to her neck and back. His big hands moved from gently holding her face to gripping her tiny shoulders.

Yona was breathless. She felt heat pooling between her legs as Hak continued to slowly, lightly kiss along her jaw down to her ear. He opened his mouth and suckled on her ear lobe the metal from her earring clicking against his teeth. Yona moaned pulling on his hair again. Hak murmured in approval moving back toward her lips. He parted his own and softly bit her bottom lip with his teeth.

He pulled away afraid of his own passion for the princess. He had never dreamed off doing this. Kissing Princess Yona, holding her. Hearing her make such lovely sounds. They looked at each other with blushing expressions and hooded eyes. Her lips were red and plump from his ministrations. They looked so appetizing.

"Well what do we have here?"

"YEaaagh!" Yona and Hak both jumped a foot apart. Yona tripped landing in the brush. "Ow!"

"I didn't think you had it in you Thunder Beast! Ha ha!" Jea-ha said slapping Hak on the back.

Shin-ah helped Yona to her feet. "Yona? Are you...hurt?" He said in his halting quiet way.

"No I'm fine Shin-ah." Yona smiled at the blue dragon taking his hand. "Let's go back to camp."

It was a long quiet walk back to camp.

* * *

"We'll I'm going to unpack." Said Hak. "Me too!" Aggreed Yona. They both walked in opposite directions neither going in the direction of the tents where the packs were.

"Well this is definitely getting interesting." Mused the green dragon. Shin-ah stood quietly frowning in concern for his comrades.

"Pkuyuu!"

"Isn't it entertaining Hakuryuu? These young lovers." Jea-ha gestured toward Hak and then Yona

"Whaaaaat! I will Kill anyone who lays a hand on the Princess!"

"Now now Hakuryuu. What if she wants those hands to be layed? Eh?"

"The Princess would never allow for something like that before she is to be married!"

Jea-ha raised an eyebrow at his naive brother.

Yoon shooed Yona away from the dinner preparation after she cut her finger skinning a potato. Soon Yona was hiding in one tent and Hak had left to bathe in the river near by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Explicit Lemon ahead. Lots of Lemony Lemons.**

Edit: Words and grammar.

* * *

"Switch with me tonight Thunder Beast. All those big guys in one tent has got to be crowded. You can sleep with Yona. She won't mind" Yoon said before going into the big tent. Leaving Hak nothing to do but go into the smaller tent with Yona. It was going to be a long night. At least he got some relief from earlier when he bathed.

"Yoon I wanted to... Oh it's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed Princess." He said easily trying to hide his nervousness. He set his glaive down beside the pallet on the floor and sat beside Yona. Pulling the blankets over himself he laid down looking toward her, drinking in the crimson beauty before him.

She stared back at him innocently curious at his decision to come lie down in her tent. His bright blue eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul.

"Was there something you wanted to talk to Yoon about Princess? You can talk to me instead."

"What? Oh it's nothing..."

The crickets outside chirped rhythmically.

Hak rolled over. "Scratch my back Princess I have an itch between my shoulder blades I can't reach."

"Eeeeh! Why not ask Kija to scratch your back with his dragon claw if you can't reach it?"

"What and have half my skin ripped to shreds! I don't think so. Unless you would nurse me back to health Princess. Then it might be worth it."

He turned to her and smirked.

Thinking of their earlier kisses she blushed at his expression.

He couldn't help himself. He reached toward her remembering her telling him she wanted him. That she loved him. At least... she thought she did. She was so young, so naive what did she know of what she wanted or of love and passion. He was way out of line kissing her that way. He turned away breathing out a sigh.

"Good night Princess."

A shock ran down his spine as he felt her small hands touching his upper back. Scratching and rubbing circles between his shoulders.

"Uhm Princess?" He coughed out.

"Well if you aren't going to let Kija do it I might as well. I mean I'm here so..."

She continued to scratch his back and then stopped. He felt her head against his back. Her small arm wrapping around his side to grab at his robe.

"Hak I want you to hold me. P-please." The words stammering passed her lips. Whatever relief he had gotten from the cold river earlier was gone as the sexual frustration was now back in full force. He turned to look at her. The question was no longer should he resist but could he. When she spoke to him like that how was he supposed to.

"Princess you make it very difficult to keep my promises."

"What promises?" She asked innocently.

"To the king. To keep you safe."

"How is holding me not keeping me safe?" Her eyes wide in confusion and hurt. "Oh... you didn't really mean what you did earlier, did you? You don't actually want me like that?"

Hak turned to fully face her. Looming over his Princess he took her wrist in one hand and ran the other from her hair down to her neck to just inside the top of her robe.

"I meant what I said earlier Princess. I do love you. It's because if I do this. I would be taking from you and that I cannot do. As much as really I want to."

Her eyes were wide, her breathing heavy. She stared at him.

"Hak I meant what I said too and what if...What if I also want to take from you. I want to...I mean..." She blushed looking away hiding her eyes beneath the fringe of her hair. She didn't know what she wanted and those brilliant blue eyes seemed to be staring holes into her head.

He leaned forward placing his lips on her cheek. Just brushing her soft skin. She turned her head capturing his lips with hers. "Please I want you to kiss me." She murmured. She lifted one of her legs rubbing against his thigh. Wanting to be closer to him. She arched her back trying to press her chest to his but Haks hands were still holding her down.

How was she so good at making him want her? Want to devour her. All shred of resolve lost he pressed himself against her small frame. He opened his mouth slightly letting his tongue slip between her lips. She gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth. He let his hand explore further underneath her robe pulling it down past her shoulder revealing her under clothes.

He pulled away. Both were breathing heavily. "Do you even know what you are asking? Do you really want this Princess?" He asked her.

She placed her hand at the opening of his robe and slowly swept it off his shoulder revealing his shoulder and part of his chest. She placed her hand over his heart. She looked at him with resolve and lust in her eyes. "Yes I want more. I want you Hak."

Pleasure raced to his gut when she said that. He leaned away from her and took the rest of his robe off. She gasped quietly her heart racing at the sight of his bare torso. She knelt and slowly took off her own robe revealing her underclothes. Not expecting how sensual the Princess looked as she took off her clothes Hak stared at her bare shoulders and the hint of her nipples poking through at the sudden cold. Her robe dropped to the ground. He couldn't seem to move. Of all the things to make the Thunder Beast stop it was a little woman in her underwear. He'd faced down armies without freezing but the sight of Yona half naked was enough to take his breath and turn his bones to jelly.

"Hak you're staring" She moved to cover herself. He took her arms and pulled her to his bare chest. Her breasts pressed up against him. He hummed into her hair rustling her red hair with his hand.

Yona spread her hand against his pecs. Feeling the hard muscle beneath his tanned skin. She pushed against his chest and shifted her legs, pushing him downward until he was laying on the ground and she was on top of him. She straddled his waist drawing circles on his stomach. He groaned feeling her warm core pressing against his very hard cock. Curious about the noises he was making Yona moved to look at his face. Why was he so freakishly tall? She scooted up a bit until her hands were pressed to the ground on either side of his head her butt on his stomach. She wanted to kiss him again but before she could lean down he hooked his arms beneath her legs lifting her toward his head.

"Hak" She gasped grasping his hair. She could feel his warm breath between her thighs. He nipped at one leg and then the other. Suddenly he nuzzled her core.

"Ooohhhh..." Yona moaned. She felt her knees grow weak as a shock ran up her spine to the back of her head.

He took one finger and hooked her underwear pulling it out of the way to get to what he really wanted. He licked between her wet lips circling her little nub. Her smell was intoxicating. He slipped a finger past her lips into the depths of her vagina. Yona groaned bucking her hips against his hand. Kami he could get used to that sound.

His other hand ran up her thigh to her tight ass then gripped her soft hip. He soon slid his hand onto her smooth stomach and up underneath the cloth covering her breasts. Wrapping his hand around a supple mound he pinched her nipple playfully. He loved the way she gasped and bucked up against his mouth.

Her mewling moans were getting higher as he continued to circle her clit with his tongue. His long arm reached up and covered her mouth with his hand. She was going to wake everyone up. Kami knows how the dragons and Yoon would react to what he was doing to the princess.

He slipped a second finger up inside her pumping his fingers rhythmically rubbing a slightly spongy spot inside her. He suckled on her hard clit making her spasm violently in ecstasy. She bit down on his hand covering her mouth unable to control herself. Her hands grasped and pulled at his hair as she continued to grind her hips. She felt something coming. Starting where Hak was continuously licking and radiating out to her stomach, then to her limbs, then out to her fingers and toes and up to her hairline. Sending almost painful pleasure ricocheting all through her body and across her skin. Suddenly culminating in pleasure she had never thought possible radiating from his persistent lips up to the back of her head. She went limp on top of him and blacked out.

"Princess! Yona! Princess! Wake up! Please!" A husky voice was entreating her. Her sleepy eyes cracked open to see a most heavenly sight of a half naked Hak holding her in his arms gently shaking her awake.

"Thank Kami! Are you alright Princess?" He asked with intense concern. Holding her tightly to his chest.

Yona coughed and stuttered. "Uhm yes. I'm fine Hak. I just... that was a kind of intense is all."

"I'm so sorry. I won't do that again." He said looking abashed.

"Whaaaaat! Don't say that! That was... I mean- I-I want you to-to do that again...p-please?" She stammered grabbing his face between her hands trying to regain her composure. "I want to do that over and over again Hak!" She said defiantly staring into his eyes daring him to deny her. He swallowed almost nervously. Goddamn he was in trouble. His dick was already straining against the cloth prison confining it and then she says something like that, looking at him the way she was. He wanted to rip off the little bit of clothing still hiding her from him. To be completely naked with her. He smirked quickly hiding his face against her neck. He kissed just below her ear and whispered. "As you command Princess."

His hands slid up underneath the cloth covering her breasts. He thumbed over her nipples making them stand out even more. Kami she felt amazing. He suckled on her earlobe as his hands explored her soft round breasts.

He felt her small hands at his waist. He glanced down and watched her pull at the strings holding his pants up and slip her fingers beneath the fabric pulling it away from his abdomen. He got up onto his knees giving her better access. Yona slid her hands underneath his loincloth around to his ass pulling everything down. The fabric strained against his stiff cock making him groan into her shoulder. Enjoying the sounds Hak was making Yona wrapped her small hands around his hard dick and leaned forward.

"Wait Princess...Unghh!" Her warm lips swallowed his weeping cock. Her tongue rubbed his swollen tip as she opened her mouth wider to fill her mouth with his dick. Bobbing her head up and down he placed his hand in her hair wanting to push her head down and have her take him all the way into her wet mouth. He restrained himself enjoying the sweet sensations. All too soon he tried to stop her too late. "Wait! Yona!" He came hard down her throat. "Unghhh!"

Yona swallowed and coughed. The strangely salty taste sticking to her tongue. She looked up at Hak. His eyes hooded he sat back on his heels gripping his hair. "Holy shit! That was...um...Holy shit!" Yona smiled beatifically. Hak pulled his pants up over his softening boner. "Were...um gonna have to do that again sometime." He murmured grabbing his princess closer he fell back onto the pallet on the floor. She fell on top of him once again. She giggled with happiness at his response. "Yes Hak."

"Hak?"

"...Mmmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Princess."

He snuggled her closer wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Edit: Words and grammar.

* * *

Yona awoke half naked and enveloped in Hak's strong arms. Her back pressed against his bare chest with one arm cushioning her head and the other wrapped tightly about her waist his hand grabbing one breast. He snored quietly in her ear. His breath puffing wisps of red hair against her cheek. How in the world had she been able to sleep with all that noise he was making? She tried to move and reposition so he wasn't snoring directly in her ear but his arm pulled her tighter to his chest. Blessedly the snoring stopped and Hak said "Just where do you think you're going?"

"You snore like a big fat bear."

"Ha! I'm a man it's expected. Your snores are very unladylike. You sound like a congested water buffalo having a seizure."

"Why you!" Yona twisted around grabbing at him. Hak took hold of both her wrists in one hand and used the other to tickle her waist.

"Ahhhhahaha! Stop it!"

They ended up with him on top of her, his torso between her legs pinning her down with one hand. He started kissing her neck. His kisses traveling down her chest. He pushed aside the fabric of her underclothes to get to her supple breasts. Doing something he had been wanting to do since he had noticed them years ago. He sucked on one nipple massaging the other breast with his free hand. He glanced up to watch her expression. Yona moaned and squirmed beneath him feeling his hard boner against her thigh.

"Yona are you up?" A voice called.

Yona gasped. "Yes Yoon! I'm up!"

The Thunder Beast quickly hugged Yona tightly against his body shielding her from anyone looking into the tent and glanced toward the cloth door. There was no one there.

Yoon called out. "Okay. You two hurry and get out here. We need to get moving before it gets too late in the day."

Brought back to his senses by the sound of Yoons voice and almost getting caught Hak said quickly. "We had better get dressed Princess before we become suspicious."

"Okay Hak." She sounded disappointed.

They disentangled themselves from each other. Hak watched Yona dress, mesmerized by her womanly body. The way she had filled out over the years. Her small breasts and flat stomach widening to her hips and perfect buttocks. He stood there holding his robe until she looked at him in confusion.

"Are you alright Hak? Were going to be very suspicious if you don't get your clothes on."

She pointed at the blue fabric in his hand. He ran a hand through his hair and got dressed. They left the tent together ready to help Yoon.

With the bright light of day Hak tried to reconcile how completely his life had changed in so little time. Having a moment of clarity he tried to understand his desire to protect the princess from predators and wanting to get the princess alone with him. There was definitely something wrong with his head. He turned to watch Yona help Yoon get the campfire cleaned up. She had learned so much since leaving the castle. He didn't tell her often but he was really impressed with how she had grown. He began taking down the small tent they had shared last night.

Yona helped Yoon pack up their belongings as the Dragons took down the big tent. Her hands kept shaking making her task more difficult. She kept stealing glances at Hak. He had become distant the second Yoon had spoken to her while they were in the tent. Was he changing his mind already? After only one night with her? That just wasn't enough, she wanted more. A lot more than that. She wanted a lifetime. She was shocked with herself. She hadn't known how strong her feelings had become until this moment. She already knew she wanted to spend her life by his side but what she really wanted was-

"Yona dear how did you sleep?" Jea-ha asked a little too innocently. She jumped out of her reverie.

"Very well Jea-ha. Better than I have in a while. Hak is very comfortable- I mean comforting. Hak is very comforting to have near by."

"Of course he is dear." Jea-ha said knowingly. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't go too fast now. Savor it while you can." He was gone with a flip of his green pony tail.

"What was that about?" Yoon asked.

"Uh! Nothing! Nothing at all!" Yona said mildly hysterical. Jea-ha knew and he approved. It was refreshing and terrifying. Making it all the more real what had happened the night before.

Her legs were wobbly just remembering the way he pressed against her body. Holding her and kissing her most intimate places. Her heart pounded and her face was red and he wasn't even doing anything!

"Yona what's the matter? Do you have a fever?" Asked Kija.

"Miss your face is all red." said Zeno.

"Um I'm just a little warm is all. I'm fine. Really."

"Here splash some cool water on your face. That will help." Offered Yoon.

Yoon glanced at Hak who was stuffing tent canvas into a satchel. He had noticed something had changed since last night. He hoped they had talked. That's what he had been trying to do when he suggested Hak sleep in the small tent with Yona. _That's what you get for meddling._ He thought to himself. _Never works out how you expect. I'll get some herbs for moon tea at the next market place. They may need it._

* * *

Walking most of the day they stopped beside another river to make camp. Hak found Yona sitting beneath a tree watching the water lazily flow by. He looked around for anyone else and finding no one he immediately climbed on top of her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his head in her lap. He nuzzled the underside of her boobs with his forehead. "Hak what are you doing?" Yona laughed. "Mmmmm." Hak hummed in reply rubbing his head against her warm breasts. He looked up at her face between her mounds. His cobalt eyes full of love and lust.

"Oh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt!" A startled Yoon stood staring at his two friends. He quickly turned and left, an empty water bucket in hand.

"Oh no! Yoon what must he think of us?"

"Well it looks like we've been found out Princess." Hak said in resignation. "That didn't last long."

"Whose fault is that?" She swatted at him. She got up with difficulty as Hak didn't seem to want to let her go.

"Haa-aak! Let me go. I'll be right back." With that he released her waist allowing her to run away from him.

"You had better come back Princess. I'll be waiting for you." He stated with a predatory look in his eyes as he watched her leave. He leaned his head back against the tree trunk. It had been torture all day watching her. Standing so close and unable to touch her the way he wanted to. She had awoken all these repressed feelings from years ago and now he felt insatiable.

She caught up to Yoon quickly. "Yoon wait I-"

"It's okay Yona. What you and the Thunder Beast do is none of my business."

Yona stood looking at the pretty boy before her. Cocking her head to the side.

"You are my friend. It matters to me what you think."

"Look Yona just be careful okay. If y-you think you might get p-pregnant just ask me and I'll make some moon tea for you... if you want." He stammered a bit. "Or else maybe we should head back to Fuuga if that were to happen. It is dangerous for a woman to be out here, even if she is surrounded by monsters, with a baby on the way..."

"Oh Yoon!" Yona cried grabbing his shoulders and pulling him into a hug. He was looking out for her and always thinking ahead. "I promise we'll be careful. Thank you!"

She skipped back toward Hak who sat waiting by the tree. Yoon watched her go. He had said what he needed to say. He could let them be.


	5. Chapter 5

Edit:Grammar and words and stuff

* * *

Later that night after cleaning up from dinner Yona tripped her way into the small tent landing on Haks chest. His heart was beating loudly in his ears. She was so warm. All day wanting to touch her. To be with her in the most carnal way. He didn't restrain himself. He pulled at her belt and swept her robe off her shoulders. He stared at her hungrily and began kissing and sucking on the side of her neck. He'd been wanting to do that all day. Tracing her clavicle with his thumb and rubbing her shoulder. "Mmhmmm." Hak hummed into her skin. "Ha-Hak!" She gasped. He pushed her robe further to the floor. Running his hands from her shoulders down to her thighs.

Hak was still fully dressed as he lifted her underclothes over her head discarding them on the floor. He kissed the side of her breast. Half standing half kneeling she leaned against his sitting form. His coarse warriors hands sliding down the side of her back to cup her perfect rear end holding her to him. She moaned into his dark hair. He took one hard nipple into his mouth sucking and massaging her areola with his lips. She raked her fingers through his hair causing him to stop for a moment and moan against her soft flesh. Shivers shot down her spine and she felt his dick twitch beside her leg.

"Oh" She moaned. She wanted him inside of her. "Hak I want...I want you to..." She couldn't say it. He stopped suckling her breast and looked at her face understanding dawning. Even after everything they had done he blushed.

"Princess! I've never...uhm really done that before and I really don't want to hurt you. We shouldn't, we can't, at least not right now."

"You've never done this before? But you're so good at it?"

He chuckled. "Well I'm glad you think so Princess. This is the most practice I've ever had."

She blushed uncertainly. "There are ways you know. To...to keep from getting...Yoon would help."

"No. I won't risk getting you pregnant while we're on the run in the wilderness." He stated firmly. He then added too quiet for her to hear and muffled by his face suddenly buried between her breasts. "At least not before I've made an honest woman out of you."

"Eh? What was that?"

He distracted her by laying her gently down and burying his face between her legs. She was sopping wet. Licking slowly just keeping from touching her sensitive clit. Yona groaned in frustration. He started kissing her thighs as two of his fingers plundered deep inside her. His rough thumb playing with her clitoris. She shuddered as he kissed and nibbled his way up her torso then to her breasts. Sucking and kissing first one mound then the other he gently bit one nipple. She gasped and a spasm shook her small frame. Cumming hard on his hand as he continued to rhythmically move his fingers. She was breathing heavily as she twisted his hair with her fingers.

"I will have you one day Hak." She whispered. Her amethyst eyes glaring into his sapphire ones. "All of you."

He smirked at her defiant expression a thrill running the course of his spine. One day but not yet, he was adamant. He would not fuck her completely before they were somewhere more stable. Whenever that may be. He had held out hope of her ever returning his love for so long. How hard could it be to resist thrusting his throbbing penis deep inside her wet and waiting- _Shut up! Shut up! Stop thinking unnecessary things._ She wanted him for now that would have to be enough.

"I love you." He said.

She grinned and tried to hide her eyes from him. How embarrassing. "I love you too Hak."

He tipped her chin up to look into her violet eyes. So beautiful. Those eyes had haunted him for such a long time. He couldn't seem to get enough. "I think I need a bath. I'm starting to smell...conspicuous." She said embarrassed.

"Looks like we're going skinny dipping." grinned Hak.

* * *

It was summertime and even though the water was chilly the night was warm. Hak brought her a towel and soap as she undressed by the water. He watched her taking in her curves before starting to disrobe himself. He was lost in staring at the curve of her lower back and hips and long shapely legs. She walked over to take off his boots. Kneeling on the ground she pulled each one off. They stood and he dropped his pants. She grinned and sprinted off toward the water. He followed at a run almost gaining on her before falling into the river.

In the middle of the river the water was neck deep for her but barely came up to his chest. He grabbed her ankle pulling her toward himself. He pulled her close rubbing her back, her sides, her breasts. He couldn't get enough of touching her. He grabbed her legs and she wrapped them around his waist. His boner rubbed against her inner thigh. She reached down grasping his penis in her small hands. He squeezed her buttocks and moaned into her hair. He almost came right then from her pulling down his foreskin and rubbing his tip with her thumb.

He leaned back and floated letting the current pull them along. She continued to play with his dick rubbing her hands up and down. She experimented with different positions trying to watch his reactions. Seeing what got the loudest groans what made his cock grow even harder. She found a rhythm that made his breath ragged and he placed his feet down in the muddy river bottom, stopping their leisurely float downstream. He stared into her eyes as she placed both hands one on top of the other pumping his dick. He held on to her for dear life feeling his pleasure building from her ministrations. He came loudly groaning into her hair. Gripping her tightly.

"Godammit woman. What am I going to do with you?" His laugh started deep in his chest.

Pushing away from him she laughed and splashed water at his face. "Come here Princess." He lunged for her having the advantage of being bigger and taller he swam quickly overtaking her. She hurried to shore but was too late. They wrestled in the water grabbing at each other, splashing and laughing. Hot kisses and lingering touches soon had Hak hard again. Yona began to shiver from the cold water. He picked her up in his arms and walked to shore. Grabbing a cloth he wrapped it around her head. They watched each other toweling off.

The provocative way she wiped the water from her body sent a jolt of painful pleasure to his gut.

She watched his strong toned body glistening with water and moonlight. The sight made her chest hurt and warmth bloom between her legs.

"Like what you see?"

She blushed crimson and nodded her head. "Mmhmm." She murmured her agreement. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

They each got dressed quickly as the night air cooled their skin. They held hands as they walked back to camp. Each silently enjoying the others company. They went into the tent and Hak was quickly feeling her up again. Running his hands from her thigh to her butt to her shoulder. He laid down pulling her with him. He was on his back with his arm behind his head. She splayed across his chest straddling one of his legs. She laid her head on his chest her hair tickling his chin. He played with her hair and slowly they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"H-h-h-how! What are you doing to the Princess?"

Kija's alarmed voice woke them from their once peaceful slumber. Hak jolted awake grabbing the princess closer to his chest and reaching for his weapon.

"Kami you scared the life out of me White Snake! What are you yelling for." He grumbled at Kija.

"What am I yelling for! WHAT AM I YELLING FOR! Here you are being inappropriate with the Princess and you reprimand ME!?"

The Thunder Beast shrugged. "She seemed to like it."

"Like it!" Kija's voiced screeched.

"Kija calm down. Please. It's okay. Hak and I... we're kind of together now...romantically." The princess explained kindly.

Kija's heart broke. He would be forever alone. How had he not seen the signs of Yona being in love? Being in love with someone else? Why did his chest ache so.

"If he is who you want Princess. Who am I to stand in your way? You are my precious master." He said dejectedly taking her hands in his and pulling her toward his chest. "But I really do think you should be married before sleeping with any man." He said quickly.

"I've slept with Yoon up until this point?"

"That is different. Yoon is young and would not be intent on taking your precious innocence." Kija scowled toward Hak. Who looked away trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"What White Snake? I'm hurt you accuse me of such things." Hak suddenly grinned wolfishly at the pair.

"Hak stop it. Don't tease Kija like that he's only worried about me." She said. "Besides he has a point." She whispered belatedly.

"Perhaps we _should_ go to Fuuga and..."

A blush spread onto both Hak's and Yona's faces as they were thinking the same thing.

 _I wonder what weddings are like in the wind tribe._ Thought Yona.

 _A wedding will be very loud._ Thought Hak. He grimaced old man Mundok was going to kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: virgin sex pains ahead**

Edit:Some words and some grammar.

* * *

They continued like that for the days leading up to the group arriving at the Wind Tribe. Many stolen kisses during the day as they took increasingly longer walks for fire wood and every night Hak and Yona would administer to each others exponentially demanding arousal. Exploring each others bodies as only young virgin lovers can. Everything brand new and exciting.

They came upon the gates of Fuuga to see Han-dae at the gates. "Hak! Lena! What are you doing back here?"

"We came to see General Mundok about something. Do you know where he is?" Asked Yona.

"Uh... not sure at the moment but I can take a guess he's at the old house. Hak you know where to go."

Hak nodded and the group set off. A crowd began to gather as more and more people recognized the former general.

"Hak!"

"Hak's back!"

"Young Master!"

"Son Hak!"

They approached the familiar old building built into the side of the mountain. Yona had stayed here previously when Hak had tried to leave her behind. Stepping inside they were greeted by a booming Mundok.

"How are you my boy! Come over here and give your old grandpa a hug."

"Ah no." Hak deftly pulled Shin-ah into the way of the incoming general. The poor masked man had no where to go. He turned to run away. Mundok got a face full of white fluff.

"Gah! That's no way to treat your elders! Now tell me how you are boy?"

"Well Hak's probably doing pretty well since he's been sleeping in Yona's tent for the past week." Hak's horrified face turned to look for who said that.

"He's been doing What!?" Son Mundok glowered down upon his adopted grandson. Hak looked strangely small beneath the generals intense gaze. Hak turned to escape. "Just where do you think you're going you ungrateful brat." He grabbed Hak by the back of his robe. "Did I raise you to treat a woman like that! Let alone a girl who I feel is one of my own kin!"

He punched Hak in the face laying him down flat on his arse. "Wait Mundok please! Stop! I came here to ask for your permission to become a part of your family!" Yona waved her arms stepping between Hak and Mundok. She held out a poorly crafted wooden goose and bowed. "I love him! Please accept me as your daughter." Hak paused rubbing his jaw. _When did she get the time to make that?_ He got up and stood behind Yona.

"What the hell is that supposed to be." He whispered.

"Shhh...its a goose." She whispered back.

"That doesn't look anything like a goose. It looks like a fish and a badger had a baby."

"Don't make me hit you twice boy!" Mundok warned. He turned to Yona bowing in return. "I suppose I shouldn't kill him after all. You really want to marry this ungrateful grandson of mine?"

She nodded her head vigorously. He accepted her carved goose and his booming voice rang out. "Welcome to the Wind Tribe Princess!"

* * *

The wedding was loud and glorious. The ceremony wasn't very long and soon Hak and Yona found themselves alone in the ex-generals old quarters. In the middle of the afternoon with hours of uninterrupted time ahead of them. They grinned at each other. Yona undid the ribbon and clasp on her jeogori slipping her arms out of the sleeves. Hak began stripping out of his own ceremonial robes. She untied the second ribbon holding her hanbok over her breast. He leaned forward kissing her cheek and then her lips as she let the hanbok fall to the floor revealing her small body in a white slip.

Hak lifted her carrying her to the bed the soft slip sliding against her skin. He laid her down gently. She smelled vaguely of flowers and spices from her earlier bath. He hooked a finger along the edge of her underwear slipping them off her hips and down her legs onto the floor with the rest of the clothes. He rubbed the silk slip against her skin pulling it over her red head to reveal her naked body.

He loomed over her as she scooted down wrapping her legs around his hips. She ran her hands across his hard abdomen and up to his chest. She twisted her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. He leaned down to kiss her passionately. Running his hands into her hair he sighed into her mouth. Exploring with his tongue the way he'd done a million times now but he never got tired of it. She made a sweet mewling noise as he moved a hand down to massage her breast with his calloused hands. Once again sending shocks down his spine to his gut.

Kami he loved the noises she made when he played with her.

He rubbed his crotch against her. Pressing his dick against her warm core. Her slick juices making his cock almost slip inside. He wanted so much to be enveloped by her.

"Please." She gasped. "I want you inside me. Please Hak. I've already talked to Yoon. He got the ingredients for moon tea yesterday. We don't need to be worried."

Her amethyst eyes bored into his. Any reservations he'd had were long gone. This entire week of touching each other without ever getting a chance to consummate had been torture.

He slid his large cock inside her velvety folds. He wasn't expecting such warmth. He groaned as she adjusted her hips trying to minimize the discomfort of his girth stretching her and breaking past her hymen. She sucked in a breath as a sharp pain pierced her groin. He stopped moving concern all over his face.

"It's okay just give me a minute to get used to you." She said calmly.

He leaned over her placing his elbows on either side of her head. He grinned looking down into her beautiful violet eyes. He could wait. She could take all the time she needed. Her warmth wrapped around his cock felt so good. He nuzzled her neck just below her ear. Playing with her earring with his nose. He kissed her cheek and played with her hair. Twisting the clean strands between his fingers.

She moved her hips and he groaned not expecting her to move so suddenly. Pleasure raced through him. He looked down at her, she was amused by his reaction to her movements. She wiggled her hips again and he moaned bucking his hips slightly. Her eyes widened in pained pleasure.

He wanted to be further inside her but he stopped, waiting for her to communicate it was okay. She reached up and touched his face twisting her other hand in his hair. She nodded smiling up at him. "Please." She said.

He moved his hips away from her body and then slipped his penis back inside her just a little bit farther than it was before. She gasped and shivered in pleasure. The pain was fading. It was starting to feel really good. He let his cock sink in a little farther watching her reaction for any hint of pain. Her warm vagina almost sucking his hard cock in. She smiled and arched her back as he went farther. All the way until his balls were basically touching her cheeks. Coating his dick in her juices. Yona gasped the pleasure of his cock filling her was ecstasy. He slid his hands down to her waist and pumped his hips. He couldn't seem to help himself. He began to go faster thrusting his stiff cock into her warm and very wet depths. He watched her breasts jiggle every time his quick thrusts brought him closer to the edge. He leaned down and kissed her inviting lips. Grabbing one breast roughly he rubbed circles around her nipple with his thumb his other hand fisting her red hair.

Wanting this to last as long as he possibly could he slowed his pace. Kissing her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. She reciprocated enthusiastically battling him for dominance. He groaned into her mouth his passion overwhelming her. She ground her hips urging him to go faster. He obliged giving in to his desire for her and slamming his hard cock into her. His tip kissing the bottom of her cervix. Faster and faster, she began to climax as he shuddered and felt his balls tense. He came deep inside her. He shook above her holding her tightly.

He gasped her name. "Yona."

Still cumming she held on to him her legs quivering as her walls spasmed around his cock. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she took a shuddering breath."

Hak." She moaned desperately.

They held each other both coming down slowly from their shared bliss. He kissed her eyelids, lips and then each cheek. She giggled. Feeling him rapidly leave kisses all over her face moving toward her neck and torso. He nuzzled her neck laying on his side he pulled her close. Their naked bodies covered in sweat. The room strewn with abandoned clothes.

* * *

Thank you for reading my lovelies. 3


End file.
